1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tire repair patches having reinforcements, and, more specifically, to tire repair patches having axially offset or staggered reinforcement endings for application to a damaged area of a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tires are known to be susceptible to becoming damaged. Such damage may occur when a tire encounters road debris, such as nails, glass, and stone, and during tire mounting and dismounting. Damage may also occur on the inside or outside of the tire, or may puncture the tire. Further, the damage may occur along the tread area, or along the sidewalls. In some instances, the damage may not penetrate the tire but weaken a particular area or region of the tire.
When repairing the damaged area of a tire, a patch is commonly used to cover and seal the damaged area. A patch may be made of various types of materials, such as, rubber, or other types of polymeric or elastomeric materials, and may include various reinforcements, such as cords and/or cables. In some applications, the patch may be adhesively affixed to or cured to the tire. Typically, the damaged area is prepped prior to application of the patch. For example, damaged material may be removed, and a surface may be buffed for receiving a patch. The buffed surface may also be cleansed prior to patch application. Subsequent steps may include applying an adhesive or cement prior to installing the patch.
At times, a tire patch may become detached from the tire, resulting in air loss. Detachment may arise from the formation of one or more separations at an edge of the tire patch. As a separation grows or propagates along a path, it may travel along the edge to form a crack. This often occurs in high stress or high deflection areas of the tire, such as the shoulder and sidewall areas of the tire. What is needed is a tire patch that better resists the formation and propagation of separations along one or more edges of the tire patch, especially in high stress areas of the tire.